White Flower
by doodlekiss
Summary: Carol struggles to decipher Daryl's feelings toward her. Will he ever return her feelings? Or will Daryl shatter her for good?
1. White Flower

**Hey! This is my first story on the archive. Post apocalypse with Dayrl and Carol.**

ENJOY!

My heart feels so cold and empty as I walk closer. I avoid looking and rest against the tree next to her. I slide my back down the rough bark of the large tree that looms over the both of us.

"Well, here I am. Sitting next to you.." She didn't answer. It's not like I expected her to, anyways. I sighed and flicked my eyes in her direction. After a few seconds, my chest began to ache. I brush my fingertips across the cold stone and try not to scream. The wind is warm and the grass blows softly. The birds chirp merrily. I think of how she would tell me every so often that she dreamed of a place where the grass grew green and the birds sang. It hurts me more.

"Do you remember when Sophia went missing? And I gave you that rose? You never stopped calling me your 'white flower'/ It was just a stupid plant.." I chuckled softly, " And, come on, do I even remotely remind you of a flower? Eh, forget it." I wished she would still call me that. I miss her voice.

"What about that time you were all alone at night and it was thundering, so you came to my tent? God, I was so pissed at you. But I let you stay." I closed my eyes and sighed lightly..

"I bet you don't remember when we found the prison, you asked me if you could stay with me. You were a real wreck after what happened with S-" I choked off, unable to continue my sentence. Sophie. I actually liked the little ass kicker. If only I had gotten there in time..

"Why, Carol? If you had just held on a couple more months, you would be here! You could have seen this.. It's beautiful, Carol. Everything is growing back. The whole world looks like Hershal's farm. Isn't that great?" I squeezed my eyes tight and gripped the soft earth under me.

"You did this to me! You ruined my life! Look at me, Carol! And-and-.." I yelled in frustration. "Wasn't it obvious?! You were my reason to keep pushing! Was I not good enough for you? Is that it? God, what am I doing.." I stood slowly and kept my back to her. I was afraid looking would only hurt me more.

I took a shaky and scared step forward. "I never got a chance to tell you, Carol." With a sad smile, I turned and placed a small Cherokee Rose in front of the slab of stone. I nodded briefly before turning and slowly walking away.

"I never told you I loved you."

#%#%#%****

Note! I wrote this before the episode where he places a rose in front of her grave. I'm just now posting it. :)  
Please tell me your opinion! I thought it would be fun to write a story for this archive, and I want to know how I did! :D


	2. Lori's Request

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I got a bit..I couldn't figure out where to go with what I had, so I had to redo it all. From now on, the chapters are going to be the events leading up to the first chapter. If that makes sense.. :P**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
Four Months Earlier

Her hand draped over him lightly, fingers curling with his. Soft snores escaped her lips. Daryl squeezed her hand and continued to watch the shadowed branches through his tent wall. He slowly dropped her hand, writhing away. Carol made a soft grunt before shifting so her back was to him. Daryl allowed a smile to touch his lips briefly. He stood, joints popping. Daryl cringed and made his way outside as quiet as he could.

Standing in the cold air with his legs bare and chest exposed, he realized how grateful he was to have her soft skin pressed against his own each night. Daryl lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was lucky, but he felt like he didn't deserve her. There was a rustling and Carol was beside him.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, touching his arm.

"Cold doesn't affect me," he replied, looking down at her out the corner of his eye. She stifled a laugh and inched closer to him.

"Do you want to go back in?" Carol pointed at the prison.

"Not right now. If we open the gates, Rick might think we're walkers and try to shoot us." Daryl paused for a moment. "Why did you want to do this?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"I missed being outside." Carol rubbed her hands together. "And I wanted to spend some time with you."

"We spend time together in the-"

"Alone, Daryl. We never get time alone anymore." Daryl moved closer.

"Yeah, that's true, but we have now." Daryl winked suggestively. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into the lean of his body. Carol smiled and hugged him tight.

"No we don't. I'm tired, Daryl! I'm going back to bed." She broke away and stepped back into the tent, leaving him confused and cold. Okay, maybe it affected him a little bit. Daryl shook his head and crawled inside after her. She was always slyly pushing him away like that.

"Kind of got me worked up for nothing, don't you think?" Daryl huffed. Carol giggled and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. She curled her small body up against his and patted his head like a dog.

"Good night, Daryl."

Morning

Daryl was awoken by a harsh snap of his boxers. Carol laughed as he launched forward, flinging his arms in the air and shouting random curse words.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" she snorted, placing her palm over his lips. "Come on, get dressed." Carol stood and mussed his hair before exiting the tent. Daryl huffed, his face red in embarrassment. He got to his feet, picking his jeans up off the ground and sliding into them. He rubbed his chest and thought about putting a shirt on, but decided not to.

"What time is it? Damn, Carol, it's hardly even light out!" Daryl moaned and slouched his back, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and started walking.

"It's only 5:30, stop complaining." Daryl grumbled and reached for her arm. He slipped his hand around it and pulled her back a few paces.

"Why are we up?"

"Carl came by a little while ago. He said Lori needed us, but he didn't say what for.." Carol shot him a glare. "So are you going to let go of my arm or what?" He half smiled and dropped his hand. She started walking again, this time with Daryl right behind her.

Daryl watched closely at her swaying hips as she moved in front of him. He bit his lip and tried to look away, but it was too hard. Never once had he told her how he felt. He never told her the feelings he felt. It was foreign to him. Daryl hadn't felt love in years. Sure, he had been comforted by the warmth of her body each night for some time now, but it was because she was afraid. It wasn't for him, it was for her. It was for the broken Carol that found comfort in him, and it confused him. How could she seek- and find- what she needed in HIM?

He saw every look Carol gave him. All the happy smiles and welcoming gestures. But, still, he never saw love. Not that he picked up on, at least. So he refrained to proving what she meant to him, fearing rejection. He had been confused before, and it didn't turn out like he would have hoped. She was disgusted, and he never saw her again. Daryl couldn't risk something like that again. He couldn't risk losing Carol. Not now, not ever. She meant too much, and if keeping her with him forever meant he could never tell her, so be it. It hurt, but he did it anyway.

They were greeted by Carl upon reaching the prison. "Hey, kid, what's the deal?" Daryl piped. Carol smacked his arm.

"What does Lori need?" She stepped inside and headed to the cell block, listening to the kid ramble on as she went. Daryl grumbled and followed.

"I still don't see why I had to come.." he grumbled under his breath.

"Because, Daryl," Carol turned around, her hand on the gate, and smiled, "Lori needs to talk to us both." She pulled the door open before adding, "Stop being such a little bitch." Carol laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, but still beckoned him to her side. He held a finger up, about to make a sarcastic remark, but came up short. He grumbled again and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, whatever.." Carl stepped in front of them both and started off in a new direction.

"Lori's cell is that way, isn't it?" Carol pointed, but Carl simply shook his head.

"A walker got into her cell. She was worried about the baby or something," Carl stated dryly. It concerned Carol how little he cared for his mother now. She remembered back when Sophia and him were constantly together, which meant so were Lori and herself. Those two clung to their mothers like being apart would kill them.

Carol flinched, a sudden pang striking her heart. The one time Sophie was away, she _did_ die. Daryl touched her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carol shrugged him off.

"Fine. I'm fine." She pushed forward, past Carl, and left Daryl standing alone once again. He felt a surge of anger and rushed after her.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered. She looked at him sideways with watery eyes. She looked lost and alone, like a scared puppy out in the rain. He nodded wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you want to talk about it later?" Carol nodded and pressed herself into him. That right there is what confused him so much. She acted like she wanted him to make a move, but as soon as he tried, she pushed him away. It kind of grated on him.

"This way. She's right over here." Carl ran ahead, disappearing behind a turn. Daryl pulled her along.

"Come on. She's probably having a panic attack right now." Carol laughed and chased the kid in a slightly large sheriff hat, her fingers tangled in his.

#%#%#%****

Welp, that's that! Tell me what you thought please! I love opinions soo much :D Again, sorry for the wait.


	3. Taking the Car

**Hi.**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
"Oh, thank you, Carl. Now let the grownups talk." Lori waved her hand to him, turning her attention to Carol and Daryl. Carl opened his mouth to protest, but saw she had turned away. He scowled and stormed out the cell.

"Why did you make us come here?" Daryl scratched his back lazily and stared at the pregnant woman before him.

"I need you to ask you a favor.." Daryl groaned and cast a sideways glance at Carol. She smacked him across the cheek.

"'Ey! Easy!"

"Why don't you go hang out with Carl?" Daryl arched his eyebrow. She grabbed one of his belt loops and pulled him to the cell door, pushing him out. She shut the door in his face and stuck her tongue out at him. He grumbled, the corner of his mouth twitching up a bit.

"Carol, I need you two to head into town." Lori looked up from the bed, rubbing her large stomach slowly. "I need..things." Carol pressed her back to the wall, crossing her arms. She smiled and waited.

"You know we can't get you what you need unless you tell us what we have to get." Lori nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, I'm not really sure what I need."

"Lori, what are you saying?" Carol uncrossed her arms and leaned forward a bit, stretching her hand out and gripping Lori's shoulder. Lori looked at the ground, her body shaking. She touched Carol's hand.

"It's the baby. I think it's coming soon."

"That's great! Why are you upset, Lori?" Carol sat down next to her friend, wrapping her arm around her. Lori smiled weakly. She rubbed her stomach again.

"Could you just get what you think would make this easier?" Carol nodded and stood. She rubbed Lori's back before heading out and searching for Daryl.

"And Carol?"

"Yeah, Lori?" Lori hesitated for a moment before grinning.

"What's going on with you and Daryl?"

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Lori whistled. "Tell me, does he have a nice ass?"

"Shut it, Lori! We're not..like that. He's just a friend."

"Keep telling yourself that, Honey." Carol laughed and shook her head. She walked off, her smile fading. Did she have feelings for him? Did he for her? What if he had been trying to tell her, and she had pushed him away? She would have to investigate later.

Later

Carol shook her head and shooed Daryl to the car. "We are NOT taking the motorcycle. It raining!"

"So? It's just a little drizzle." Carol yanked the door open and waved him inside. "Fine, fine!" He laughed and climbed in. Carol climbed in next to him, checking her gun. He started the car and drove down the gravel road. There was a long silence that fell between them. Carol looked over at Daryl in quick glances. He sighed and slowed the car.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, catching her chin. She turned her face away, looking out her window. Her forehead pressed against the glass and she watched the rain trickle down in front of her eyes. She turned words over in her head carefully, thinking harder than she should be.

"What are we doing?" Carol finally spoke. Daryl looked back to the road.

"Going to town because Lori thinks it's a good time. I mean, come on! Waking us up this early? Who does she think-"

"No, Daryl! Not that!" Carol flicked her eyes over to him, upset that he wasn't catching on to what she was trying to say.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Us.." There was another stretched out silence that landed on then. Daryl gripped the wheel, speeding up a bit. Carol bit the inside of her lip and wondered if she had made a mistake. She crossed her arms and held back a sniffle.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There isn't anything going on between us, if that's what you mean." Daryl's voice was hard. Carol frowned, hurt. She felt like after a year of trying to open a stubborn door, her fingers had slipped and the door had slammed closed in her face. Carol was quiet for a moment. She figured the least she could do was hurt him back.

"Oh, please!" she scoffed, "You think I would like you? I was talking about why Lori wanted US to go to town." Carol tilted her chin up pointedly, scowling. "You're such a typical man." Daryl stomped his foot down on the brakes, forcing the two of them to lurch forward in their seats a bit.

"A typical man!? You- Do you know- How-" Daryl clenched his jaw and growled. His head whipped back to the road. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Lori

"Come on, Carl. Don't you want to go outside?" Carl shook his head furiously. He tightened his grip on his gun and started to whistle softly. He hoped that he could drown out his mother's aggravating voice with the sound, but she broke through his barrier.

"Just for a few minutes?" Lori felt ridiculous. She was practically begging her son to spend time with her, but he was pushing her away. She bowed her head and obliged, taking a step back and walking away from the spot he sat perched on.

She had been walking aimlessly for a few minutes, thinking to herself, when a tap on her shoulder startled her. She spun on her heel, arms raised and ready to defend herself. Carl took a step back. His face looked hurt and confused.

"Why do you always wave me away?" he asked, his lip trembling. Lori dropped her eyes to him but kept her arms raised. Her eyes drifted down slowly to the gun held loosely in his hand. Carl noticed, and his face fell. His lip stopped trembling and his eyes didn't threaten to water. His whole face turned emotionless, like stone. Carl looped his finger around the trigger, slowly swinging his arm back and forth.

"I haven't seen Dad in a while," he said. A faint and menacing smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Lori scrunched up her face, puzzled. Carl stepped away, turning the corner and leaving his mother with a cold chill running down her spine.

#%#%#%  
**  
SO! That's that.**

Been wanting to change the summary. Any ideas


	4. The Truth

**Konichiwa all! Sorry it took me so long.**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
Carol hastily searched through the aisles, picking up anything she saw. The store had been cleaned out pretty well, leaving few things to rummage for. Daryl kept sneaking glances at her and she knew it. It made her uncomfortable and sloppy.

"Shit, Carol!" Daryl screamed-whispered when she smacked her gun into a shelf, making a loud bang. Carol grimaced, standing still for what felt like ages. She could feel his eyes roaming all over her body.

"I think you should move out." Carol wavered, breaking her frozen stance. She squeaked and raised her head to him.

"W-what?"

"When we get back. Take your stuff and find a fucking cell. I don't want you in my tent if you think something is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Carol frowned and took a step closer. He turned his head from her a bit.

"I don't like you. This isn't middle school; I don't have time for your stupid crush. Pack your shit and leave." Daryl slung his pouch full of his raid over his shoulder and pushed past her. He climbed over a pile of rubble and crawled out the large hole in the ceiling. Carol stood her ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently. She heard a thump as Daryl landed on the ground.

"What have I done.." She looked around for a second more, scooping up the few things around her, before climbing the rubble her self. When she got to the roof, Daryl was not on the ground, offering a helping hand. Worse yet, when she rounded the car, his crossbow and pouch sat perched in her seat. She moved to the back, clearing a spot for herself. She cupped her face in her hands and looked out the window, trying her best to hold back more tears.

Carol leaned her aching head against the window and waited for him to speak. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he never did. She thought for a long while, remembering. It made her head pound harder but it soothed her burning heart.

*Flashback*

Carol sat along the ponds edge. She dipped her toes in the water timidly, sighing with relief when nothing jumped out or grabbed her feet. Daryl smiled and stretched back, resting his head on the log behind him. Carol watched his eyes lazily trail after the birds overhead. He slowly met her gaze, locking eyes and making her dizzy. Carol giggled and leaned back onto the log as well.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Not for long," Daryl grunted. Carol smacked his shoulder.

"Don't be such a downer!" Daryl chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. He watched her for a second more before closing his eyes. Carol pulled her legs up and hugged her knees, rocking slowly and watching the water swirl. She smiled and blew a happy sigh. "Daryl?" Her voice sounded foreign to the sound of the woods around them. Carol looked over and saw him fast asleep.

She reached her hand out, cautiously brushing hair from his face. He looked so peaceful. And happy. He hadn't looked truly happy since the day they had met. Carol studied his face closely, taking in all the cuts and smudges of dirt.

"Daryl, I know you can't hear me, but there's something I need to tell you." Carol played with a lock of his hair for a while. She took a breath and leaned in, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "I think I love you.." Daryl stirred and scared her, making her jump to her feet and back away. She pulled on her jacket and moved to the other side of the pond, where she curled up and dozed off her self.

*End Flashback*

A tear escaped her eye and her body shuddered. Carol buried her face in her hands more and began to quietly sob. She sat on the hard floor, surrounded by her few belongings. Daryl had gotten rid of her faster than he got rid of walkers. A pain in her chest erupted and spread throughout her body. She shifted, lying face down on the ground. He tears kept flowing no matter how much she wished they would stop.

She was alone. The thought hit her like thunder, sending a ripple through her skeleton. She went still. Carol didn't blink or cry or even breath while the thought sunk in. She pushed herself off the cement and rose to her feet. Carol took a shaking step forward, heading outside.

Carol walked along the gravel path and to the gates. She ran her finger along them till her hands were numb. At the far edge, she spotted his tent. Carol continued walking closer, a smile growing on her face again. Maybe she could fix things. Maybe she could make everything better again.

Just as she neared his tent, a bloodcurdling scream burst from the prison. Daryl scrambled from his home, knocking into Carol and sending her to the ground.

"What was that?" He screamed, fumbling for his crossbow.

"I-I don't know! It didn't sound like Lori or anyone from the group-" Daryl grunted and ran off, leaving her on the ground. She pushed herself off the ground for the second time that day and ran after him.

"Daryl!" She screamed. He didn't look back. "Be careful!" Daryl trudged on. Carol followed him all the way through the cell blocks and to the parts crawling with walkers. Carol snagged his shirt, yanking him back and slamming shut the gate. A walker reached hungrily for them.

"What the fuck, Carol?!" Daryl spun on his heel, getting dangerously close to Carols small body. He swallowed and stepped back a bit.

"I'm not letting you go in there! You'll get yourself killed!" Carol tightened her grip on his shirt. He glared at her hand for several seconds before catching her chin.

"And why do you care?" There was a long pause filled only with the moans of walkers pushing up against the gate.

"B-Because.." Carol twisted her arms around his middle so she was half hugging him. "I love you."

#%#%#%****

Q: Why is Lori so clueless about her son?

A: I don't know, I guess I just feel like making her very naïve.

Opinions welcome!


	5. Lost

**Oh hey there, how you guys been? :P Sorr y about the wait. Um, anyone watch the l ast episode last night? What did you all think?**

**ENJOY! (~^_^)~**

Daryl stood quietly for a moment, proces sing while his brain did loops over her words. "You don't mean that." he said gr uffly. Carol squeaked as he pushed her o ff. Her eyes watered as he gave her a st ern glare and raised his crossbow to her . "Go." Carol turned, hiding her red fac e from him.

"Daryl.. Just-"

"I said GO!" Daryl's voice echoed off th e cement walls, ringing in her ears. Car ol hung her head and trotted off, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks.

Her eyes were clouded and her chest felt like it was ablaze. She staggered down any hallway that came her way, pressing against the walls for support. Daryl was far behind her but the pain kept steady with her heart. She tripped, falling to the ground and landing in a heap.

"How could I have been so stupid.." she muttered. "I should have known he didn't love me back." Carol ran a shaky hand t hrough her short hair and sighed. She le aned against the wall and let the tears dry bitter paths down her cheeks for wha t felt like hours. Just as her back bega n to ache and the urge to go back arose, Carol heard a shuffling of feet.

"Daryl?" she called softly. There wasn't a reply. She came to her feet and walke d to the noise. "Daryl I'm sorry.. I sho uldn't have-" Carol screamed, staring in to two glazed eyes. The smell of rot cam e to her nose. Flesh hung off the man's body and his clothes were torn and blood y. He groaned and snapped his jaws, reac hing a bony hand for her.

For a moment, Carol couldn't move. But t he second the man snarled and lurched fo rward, she found herself rushing down th e halls in a hall split, causing Carol 's brain to spin. She ran down the right , eyes blurred and panic rising in her b ody. A glint of light caught her eye. Sh e reached for the door, sobbing hysteric ally. Something snatched her shirt. Caro l fought back another scream and squeeze d in the tiny room as quickly as she cou ld. There was moaning and loud thumping noises as several walkers shoved themsel ves into the door. Carol didn't seem to notice. She felt weak and tired. Before she knew what was happening, her head hi t the wall and she was asleep.

Daryl

"Shit.." he sighed. Daryl glanced behind him one last time to the closed gate. H e stabbed an arrow into the walkers' hea ds before rushing back to the cell block .

"Hey Lori, you seen Carol anywhere?" Dar yl grabbed her arm, turning her around. Lori looked at quizzically for a moment, shaking her head slowly.

"I thought she was with you?"

"No I told her- um- she ran off." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and coughed. "So? You haven't seen her?" Lori shook her head again and patted his back befor e walking off. Daryl sighed and started to the door. Maybe she ran outside befor e someone saw her.

He stopped, hand on the door. Ran.. What way did she run?..

Daryl spun on his heel. She had run the wrong way! Daryl hoisted his crossbow up and sprinted back, screaming Carol's na me. They had never managed to clear out that area. It was still overrun with wal kers. Carol was there. She didn't know. Carol.

He rushed through the cement halls, smas hing skulls and busting open doors. Dary l slowed to a trot, feeling hope drain h im after what felt like hours of searchi ng.

"Carol?" he called softly. A moan for so mewhere up ahead answered him. Daryl ste adied his crossbow in his shoulder and c alled again, creeping forward cautiously . Another moan in response, this time lo uder. He turned the corner and muffled a shout. Before him a walker gnawed on a hideously gruesome body. The face was ea ten and the clothes were ripped away. Da ryl's stomach dropped and anger rose to his throat. He shot the walker over and over, stomping it's head in.

"You fucking killed her! You killed her you son of a bitch!" he all but shouted. Daryl felt a tear streak down his cheek as he knelt over the distorted body of Carol. He reached out his hand then drew it back, his face going stone once more . "I wasn't quick enough.." he whispered . Daryl rose to his feet and turned, wal king briskly from the pain.

Carol

Carol pushed against the door weakly. Sh e could hear him. He was calling her nam e, but she couldn't answer. She pushed, hoping he would see the door more. "Dary l," she croaked, "I'm here..Please, help me.." Her shoulder hurt, and his voice wasn't getting any closer. She sobbed dr y tears and fell back against the shelve s. A can fell and landed in her lap. Bea ns. If only she had a can opener.

A sudden eruption of sound startled her. It was Daryl! And he was..shouting? At what? Carol strained her ears, trying to pinpoint where he was and figure out wh at he was saying at the same time. He wa s close, very close! Twenty feet away at the most! Carol pushed against the door again, but it wouldn't budge. Something was blocking it.

"..killed her you son of a bitch!" Carol frowned. Did he mean..her? Carol panick ed again. He thought she was dead! Carol opened her mouth to scream but her voic e merely cracked and went silent. She lo st her voice. The door wouldn't move. Sh e was stuck without a single way to get his attention. Carol desperately banged her fist against the door, but her attem pts were so weak not even the walker res ponded.

Carol whimpered and leaned back again. S he pulled her knees to her chest and hug ged them tight, rocking on her tailbone slowly. She was alone again. Would she b e forever? Carol closed her eyes and fum bled with the can next to her. She broug ht it up to her chest and cried. She was hungry and cold. She went silent and ca st her gaze to the ceiling.

"Somebody..save me, please.."

#%#%#%

**:O OH NO! Is Daryl going to save her!? W hat do you guys think should happen next ?**


End file.
